


Nobody's Fault But Mine

by sin_is_sincere6



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, JFC, Led Zeppelin lyrics, Percival Graves deserved better, Percival Graves is a softie, Short One Shot, also written at 5am, give me the real percival graves you cowards, it's shitty but i enjoyed writing it, my poor percy, sigh, slight percival graves/seraphina picquery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sin_is_sincere6/pseuds/sin_is_sincere6
Summary: The last moments of Percival Graves.





	Nobody's Fault But Mine

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 5 am, so i apologize for that. it's shitty, i know but shhhhhhh.

        He doesn't know how long he's been in this cold, cemented room. If one could call it a room, that is. There were no windows, no doors, which made it impossible for light to peep through into the room.

 

         It seemed like forever ago, since he last felt the warmth the sun brought when it shined so brightly. When the breeze would make his styled hair fall in front of his face in disarray. It seemed like forever since he last smelt his coffee that would brew as he got ready, since he last heard the loud chattering of his subordinates during lunch breaks..

 

        It truly felt like an eternity to Percival.

 

        Oh, how he misses it. 

 

        He misses what was before that bastard of a wizard  _so easily_ stole his life.

 

        He wishes to go back to that night, when Grindelwald broke into his home. Broke through all his protective wards, and attacked him whilst asleep. He wishes he could go back in time, or anything, to warn his past self. At least he wouldn't be here, laying on the cold hard ground, chained even if there were no escape routes. Hell, he barely had room to move. 

 

        He wished he could feel the warmth of the sun, again. Or the breeze, messing up his hair, or the pinching sensation from the cold wind..

 

        But all he felt was pain.

 

        Though...

 

        It felt like it was slowly going away. Or was he just slowly...

 

        Dying?

 

        Percival couldn't decipher which one was it, but settled with the latter. It would've been nearly impossible to be healing without any medical treatment. Considering he was so terribly injured. He had been too weak, it had been too painful to try heal himself with wandless magic. He could only do so much, after receiving so much.

 

        But, that was nobody's fault but his. 

 

        Percival soon found it difficult to keep himself conscious. Though, he wasn't sure why he would make himself suffer like this. He didn't have much time left, he could sense it. But part of him knew that it was the younger, more determined self that was fighting for survival. His younger self woulf have wanted to keep fighting, to prove Grindelwald that he wasn't as weak as he thought. To get back to-

 

         _Seraphina._  

 

        His president, his closest,  _only_ , friend since Ilvermorny, his first.. Everything. 

 

        He was letting her down, as her friend, and as her Director.

 

        He failed her. He failed to keep his fellow wizards and witches from danger, he failed his title as Director and failed his family name. What would he be thought of now? Once,  _if_ , Grindelwald was ever caught transfigured as their 'Mr. Graves'?

 

         _Cowardly. Weak. Vulnerable. Unreliable._

 

        Percival had no doubt that's what he'd be thought of if anyone did find him. If anyone found out what that dark wizard did to him. 

 

         _Miss Porpentina Goldstein._

 

Would she have noticed his disappearance by now? He was sure she would have, but a part of him doubted it. She may have been head-strong, and stubborn, but- No. His underling was clever than that. 

 

        The thought of the young Auror would have made him smile fondly if he had enough strength to do so. He had taken her under his wing in the beginning because he saw his younger self in her. She sought justice in her people, in her community just like he had. Which was why he pushed her harder than the others. He believed she could become so much more than what Miss Goldstein thought she could herself. 

 

        He saved her position, defended her  _and_  her sister so many times. He even went against the law and made contact with a No-Maj because of Tina's sake. That orphaned No-Maj boy.

 

        _Credence_.

 

        He remembered the first time he met the timid boy. 

 

        Percival had only meant to be passing by, when he was checking up on the boy. He didn't expect him to be standing in the exact alleyway he cast an invisibility charm on. Credence had been able to see him.

 

         It didn't take much to gain his trust, and perhaps it was Percival's heart softening due to being older, but he become fond of the boy. He had still been gruff and whatnot. But he understood why Tina did what she did. And since this "No-Maj" was able to see past a simple charm, then maybe he was from a magical decedent.

 

        He remembered the boy's widened eyes and surprised face, after he offered to teach him magic. 

 

        Oh, his poor, poor boy.

 

        What would that  _bastard_  be telling Credence now? He wondered what lies Grindelwald told him, what false hope he gave Credence..

 

        "No.. Nobody's fault.. Bu.. But m...ine." He ushers out, his eyes slowly falling shut. 

 

        And just as Percival Graves exhaled his last breath, a bright light suddenly shined in the small room. Voices of people talking in ushered voices could be heard, as well as the wall crumbling from it being hexed down. 

 

         _Rescuers._

**Author's Note:**

> "Nobody's fault but mine...  
> Nobody's fault but mine...  
> Trying to save my soul tonight,   
> It's nobody's fault but mine."


End file.
